Three More
by Karb3ar
Summary: Three more people have been invited over the the trip to Hirago R. Which are Roger, Mandy and Nick. Also Alan is coming along but he will meet them at the airport ;)


**Chapter2:Three more**

Rod came back out of the trailor. His brown hair and brown eyes gleamed as the sun shone on it and he scratched the tan colored skin of his. His blue shirt was alll covered in dust also with his wrangler blue-jeans. Kali got up as he came out and placed her hand under her blonde, long hair and flicked it up. It was all full of dust from the wind blowing in her face so that was the reason she did it.She blinked the dust from her blue sparkling eyes as it entered them. Her white t-shirt was all full of dust and she wiped some off and wiped the dust off her tawny shorts. She also took a bone that was loose and gave it to him. Rod looked at it, then then looked back up to Kali then looked at the letter that seemed to be open and shrugged slightly. He walked over to where he was sitting and put the bone in his pocket then reached for the letter. Kree looked up as he walked over to the letter but then went back to to sweeping off the fossil, her hand was a bit shaky but she calmed down. Rod then picked up the letter as Kali stood there, waiting till he opened the letter.

Rod opened it and read it, he seemed to be reading th eletter over and over again then grinned. It said to be at the airport with 6 or more friends or you family on October 10th. Which that day was tomorrow..he folded the paper and put it in the opposite pocket that the bone was in then told everyone to listen up. "Ok, tomorrow the following people will be going to the airport with me: Greg, Kali, Alan..yes Alan Grant. Greg, do you think it will be ok if Kree comes along? Oh yes we will be going to this Jurassic world called Hirago R. It will be some dinosaur tour or something..Kali and Greg to you know a few more people that will be able to come along?" Greg, he was a bit husky of a man but was quiet fast, his green plad shirt was not that full of dust but as he stood up he swept it all off and replied " Well, Roger, he is a botanist..maybe he will want to come along." Kali looked at Greg then back to Rod, she did have a few friends and one of her friends have never seen a dinosaur fossil or anything like that. " Well, Mandy could come along..as well as Nick." Nick..hew was 15 years old while Mandy was 17 years old with black hair and green highlights at the tip of her hair.

Nick...he is in track and does many sports, he has Blonde hair with brown highlights. Kree likes him, and Nick likes Kree but they both dont know they like each other. They both hide it well and are very good friends. Rod nodded then spoke once again, and for the last time before they went back to sweeping off the huge fossil "We will all be there at 7:30 am, invite your friends over tonight and now lets go back to getting this dust off this huge fossil." So they all agreed and went back to sweeping the dust off this huge fossil. God, it was taking forever..soon they all went to the trailors and called their friends over, and at 7:00pm they arrived. Kree went up to Nick and hugged him, it was a while since they all seen each other and Kree said in a happy tone"Hey Nick! come on in our trailor, my dad was just fixen up some food." She has been 14 for just about a month and Nicks birthday was on the same day as hers.

She thought that was weird and yet coll. So she walked to the trailor and Nick followed behind her. Kree could smell the Pork, and many other delightful smells and she sat at the table. Greg set the food on the table and when he saw Nick he grinned and mumbled slightly to Nick"Nice to see you Nick, long drive huh." Nick nodded and licked his dry lips and his brown eyes sparkled as Greg put some food on Nicks plate. Kree's green eyes also sparkled as the food was set on her plate. Greg sat down, to bad his wife wasn't here but she didn't want to come. He then spoke,"Well, dig in!" They all ate and had their fill and at the same time the others were eating also. Roger was going to stay in the trailor with Rod, Roger was a 22 year old man, with a reddish type of hair and hazel eyes. He wanted to speak with Rod about dinosaurs and dinosaur fossils. Mandy, she had bluish green eyes and loved staying with her friend. She is the closest friend with Kali. They all went to bed at 8:30 pm for the big day the next morning, so they will be up and ready.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here is number two, so please R&R.. though it may be bad im sorry im doing the best i can.


End file.
